


'Tis the season by phoenixrebirth88

by phoenixrebirth88



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: Don't own Gundam Wing. Don't own it's marvelous characters. Just own the plot lines and fantasies ^_~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Gundam Wing. Don't own it's marvelous characters. Just own the plot lines and fantasies ^_~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya all. December is just around the door and therefore I thought it about time to start this beautiful Christmas oriented stories/drabbles. Every chapter will be about another character and hopefully I'll be able to come up with a few interesting stories for them all. First one up is Heero. This is for Bobo-is-tha-bomb and her prompt 'first snowfall'. Hope you like it Kimberley.
> 
> Before I forget: the idea is that the reader is something of a personal secretary to Relena and therfore goes to all those functions and meetings Relena goes to. Aka: there's always danger and threats to think off. I hope this helps in understanding the point of view ^_^

The streets were empty, most people already inside their cozy homes surrounded by their loved ones. You, however, were probably the exception. You were wandering through street after street, searching for one very stubborn man. You hoped you would find him soon for the night was cold and you were ill prepared for it; the meager coat and dress you wore offered very little protection against the cold wind that bit at your skin. You shivered as yet another burst of said wind blew past you. You cursed your own stupidity. If only you had been more careful with the words you had thrown at him …

It took you another hour to find him, an entire hour of wandering and freezing more and more with each second that passed. Your hands ached, your body shivered, and your patience was near an end. And then you finally came across him, sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. 

“I’m sorry,” you stated when you saw him stiffen, the only reaction you got to alert you that he now knew you were there. “I shouldn’t have said those things.”

He sighed, his slouched form lifting as he leaned against the back of the bench. The look he gave you nearly broke your heart. 

“I know it won’t fix this, but I … I’m really sorry.”

You wanted to cry, maybe even beg him for forgiveness. But even if he offered you that, you knew your words had reopened an old scar best left untouched. “Heero, please,” you finally caved and begged him. 

Heero still didn’t say anything, but at least he held out his hand, an invitation you weren’t going to decline. You were at his side in an instant, but when you were about to grasp his hand, you hesitated. 

“I was wrong,” you softly began, allowing your hand to return to your side. “It was wrong of me to accuse you of something like that.” But even as you spoke those words, he doubts within you, the ones which had forced you to accuse him of infidelity, rose once more. 

“[Name],” he merely sighed. It was obvious that he hated whatever would follow, and knowing that tore at your heart. An unnoticed tear slid down your cheek, evidence of the emotional pain you were in. Heero, however, did notice. He stood, reached out, and gently brushed it away. 

“You’re freezing,” he muttered slightly upset. Before you could even tell him that you were fine, he had you wrapped up in his embrace. “You should’ve waited at the party.” You shook your head even as you snuggled deeper into the embrace. You had missed this, had missed his warmth. How long had it been since you had allowed him to hold you like this?

“I couldn’t,” you merely told him, your hands gripping his coat tightly. “I couldn’t let you think that those words were true. Please don’t let them get to you. I was wrong. I know that now.” You clung to him even tighter, hoping you could erase the damage your foolish words had caused. “But I was jealous, Heero. Can’t you understand that? You’ve been spending all this time with her. You’re always giving me the excuse that you don’t want to fail her, that you will protect her. Don’t you realize know how that sounds?” 

“[Name],” he sighed out again, this time sounding exasperated. You held your tongue, knowing that tone and realizing it didn’t predict anything good. His arms slipped away from you

“I’m sorry,” you quickly stated before completely stopping. You didn’t want him to give up on you, on what you two have together; even though you knew you had done so not an hour ago. 

You loosened the hold you had on him, forcing yourself to relax your muscles so he could pull away completely. Perhaps if you hadn’t been so na�ve, you would’ve held this discussion a long time ago, and not at the start of a season you usually loved. 

“I told you it’s not like that.” 

You looked away from him, unsure about your future now. You nodded your head in answer, unable to form any words. Your silence was not what he wanted from you. 

“Why don’t you believe that?”

“Because you’re always with her,” you mumbled. How could he not see what he was doing? Sometimes you wondered, though, if it was his guilt about an old mistake that made him so adherent to protect her, or if it was something else entirely. Everybody else was whispering about it already; how Relena and her bodyguard could make such a marvelous couple. Did he not realize what those people talked about behind his back? 

“It’s my job to protect her.”

“I know.”

“And it has nothing to do with what happened in the past.”

Your hands fisted at your side. He could say that, but you didn’t believe it. His nightmares belied his words, didn’t they? 

“If you say so.”

He grunted, the mere sound an indication that he was displeased with you. You chanced a quick look, but his eyes didn’t tell you much of what he was thinking. The downturn of his lips, on the other hand, told you enough about his state of mind. You were messing this up! 

“I’m sorry,” you muttered quickly, hoping to stop your earlier mistake from being repeated. You loved him! You truly didn’t want him to leave.

“Though your jealousy is somewhat flattering, this has to stop, love.”

You relaxed slightly; hearing him call you ‘love’ was enough to stop you from thinking the worst. Then the rest registered and you stiffened slightly. It was never a good thing to be called upon your jealousy, even if you had admitted it only moments before. 

“Fine,” you growled, turning away slightly to avoid him seeing the resentment that had settled in your eyes. “You’re near her side to protect her. I get that. It has nothing to do with that little girl and her pup.” 

Again, you realized your mistake too late. With wide eyes that once more showed your regret and shame, you looked at him. You cursed yourself a fool once more, for the pain in his gaze told you enough of the damage your words had once more done. This time, though, you didn’t apologize. You merely let your shoulders droop as your gaze refocused on the ground. It would be stupid to expect him to stay after this. You and your big mouth …

Ever so slowly, you began to realize that it had begun snowing. The flecks were light and melted as they touched the ground, but they were none the less there. You loved snow, loved it for they could make the world look so different. With just one fine layer of it, it could bring out the more playful side to people. It made the world seem reborn. You wanted that now more than anything. 

“You always had a knack to hurt me with the truth,” Heero once more caught your attention as he spoke softly. His hand unexpectedly glided over your cheek, before he turned your head so you were once more facing him. You hated what he had said, for it meant you were right. You never wanted to be right about this. “You are right. It has everything to do with that girl, but I never joined to only protect Relena.” You lost some of the sadness and jealousy that had been festering inside of you for quite some time now. You waited for him to continue, waited to hear the words that could restore your trust in him. “I want to protect you, too, love.”

You felt a few more tears stream down your cheek, though they were all erased before they could drip to the ground. His lips crashed down on yours without warning, but you didn’t mind. Ever since your jealousy had been growing, you had been shunning most of his touches. Now, though, you leaned towards him, pushing your lips even harder against his own. It brought some heat back to your body. His free arm wrapped around you, bringing you closer once more, offering the heat you longed for after standing in this cold for too long. 

“I refuse to let anything happen to you,” he stated with determination, his voice slightly husky. “So stop pushing me away,” he growled, finally letting his own emotions concerning the situation come through. 

“I’m sorry,” you couldn’t help but say. “I’m sorry I didn’t have more faith in you. I just,” you trailed off as he once more kissed you. It seemed that, now that you had allowed one touch, he wouldn’t allow you to refuse him any longer. 

“I had faith in you,” he told you, his lips brushing against your ear. You shivered, this time not from the cold. “I’ll never leave your side, [Name], no matter what you say ... I’d die without you here.”

Those words echoed inside of you, your heart aching at what they meant. This time, though, it was you who leaned forward, seizing his lips in a passionate kiss. “I love you,” you merely told him. The look he sent you was affectionate and happy, one you returned in kind. Perhaps this season would be a happy one as well, for the man you loved was basically telling you he would never leave your side. 

As you two made your way back to the party, you realized the snow was sticking to the ground ever so lightly, creating a slowly growing white carpet. You sighed, before trying to walk ever so much closer to Heero without making it impossible to walk. It earned you another affectionate look and a brief kiss to your forehead. 

Your smile turned wider as you thought about this year’s soon approaching Christmas. It was going to be a season of new beginnings after all, one you believed in more than ever before …

~The end ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Is it a great warmer for the cold winter? Next one up ... to be honest, I still haven't a clue about who I'll be writing next ^_^'


	2. 'Tis the season by phoenixrebirth88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second story for this year's season: It's written for Jennifer Ellsworth-Strine 'cause she wanted to see one about Treize. This is my first attempt at a Treize fic, and I admit, I didn't quite know how to do even begin writing for him. I soon found some inspiration from a glee club version of "Merry Christmas, Darling".

You sighed, your breath shaky while your heart struggled to continue functioning. You were slowly slipping, but you didn't regret it. Your life had been good. Every year you had lived, was a year you had enjoyed to the fullest. Now, though, you were slowly losing the fight, your body too weak to last much longer. You didn't have many friends or family left, not after the war. Your choices had left many astray from you, especially that one choice in love. You didn't regret it, though. The man you loved had been worth knowing and loving. 

As if summoned by your will alone, you felt a faint touch against your hand. It was impossible, for there wasn't anyone in this house at this hour, and yet, you still felt it; the all-familiar touch of your lover. 

"Merry Christmas, darling," you whispered, closing your eyes as you remembered him. His brown hair neatly combed back, except maybe a strand or two. His warm blue eyes focused intensely on you as he held out his hand for you to take while offering you a rose with his other one. It was a flower he himself was quite fond of. In your dreams you were always with him, just like you enjoyed envisioning him with you every Christmas too. 

"Happy New Year, too," you wheezed when you felt him squeeze your hand gently. It felt so real, felt as if he truly were at your side. A tear slid down your cheek. You missed him so much. 

You loved the holidays, enjoyed and treasured each one he had spend by your side. Even after he had died in battle, you never stopped loving him. 

Your eyes opened again, and you gazed upon the nicely decorated Christmas tree. His picture stood next to it, on the mantelpiece. The fire that blazed beneath it was offering you the last of its warmth. It filled you with a desire to feel the heat of your lover again as his arms wrapped around you. You so badly wanted to see him again, waned to feel his warmth seep into your cold body. There were still a few things you wanted to tell him, things you had wanted him to understand. 

You gazed to your side, your eyes seeing things that weren't there; Treize stood there, a soft smile on his lips and that affectionate look reserved only for you in his eyes. You smiled, even though another tear slipped down your cheek. He seemed to be waiting for something, patiently standing by your side until then. 

"I love you," you whispered, your lips pulling upwards. You tried lifting your other hand, wanting to reach him, but you didn't have the strength and your arm fell back against the mattress, your energy spend. "I wish I were with you," you rasped. His blue eyes turned sad, a soft frowning appearing not long after. 

He lifted his hand, his fingers gliding over your cheek in a familiar manner. You missed that as well. He could make you forget about everything with a simple caress or look. The touch grew more profound even as your skin grew colder. The last of the fire sizzled down, taking the heat it offered with it. You took one more breath, your body straining to last beyond this point, before finally giving in. 

"I wish I were with you," you repeated, this time without any lack of strength. 

"I know," he responded, his tone as warm and gentle as you remembered. You were lifted into his arms, your own wrapping tightly around his body as you held on for dear life. 

"I love you," you whispered as you buried your face against him, feeling his warmth seeping into your previously cold body.

"And I love you," he told you, his lips placed against the top of your head. He held you tightly, something you enjoyed. It had been so long since you had been held by him. 

"Can I stay?"

"If you want to," he answered you, his gaze on the bed. You lifted your head, turning it so you were seeing what he saw. 

"I want to." There wasn't any doubt in your mind. "I don't want to be alone again."

"I will never leave you," he promised. "Not again."

"Forever?" you questioned, hopeful. He smiled, nodded, and kissed you softly. 

"Forever." His words held a truth you finally began to understand. Treize guided you away from the now cold room. You followed without second thoughts, happy to finally be with him again. 

On the bed across from the now burned out fire lay the body of a middle-aged woman, her eyes closed and her lips forming a last everlasting smile. It was clear to all who saw her, that wherever she had gone to, she was finally happy again ...


	3. 'Tis the season by phoenixrebirth88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!!! I hope you had a great Christmas eve already and this is my gift to you all. It's perhaps the las update because I'm low on inspiration (sadly). But who knows. Maybe by Newyear, I'll have one more to add. Let's stay positive =D

It was just perfect! 

And that was exactly why you hated it! 

It wasn't that this season didn't touch your heart, or that the decorations weren't magnificent, or even that the donations from those gathered were less than hoped for. No, the real reason you hated this evening was much harder to explain, and yet, all too easy as well. 

If you had to explain it with one word, that one would be: Quatre. You feeling this way was all his fault! You glowered at your glass of champagne. You knew those gathered wouldn't see you. You had made sure no one had seen you leave. 

"Damn that man," you muttered even as you tried to push him from your mind. You couldn't risk staying away for too long. This party was something you and Quatre had prepared in collaboration, a fund raiser for those pore war orphaned souls that didn't have much to look forward to this coming season. You, a former orphan yourself, felt very strongly about making this night a successful one. And yet, you hated this night with every bone in your body. All because of one man. The idea was simply unbelievable. A sigh left your lips, the sound forlorn and heavy. You hated feeling like this. 

"I thought I had seen you leave," a gentle voice remarked from behind you. You stiffened, your hand tightening around the poor glass, nearly crushing it in your grip if that were possible. 

"Qautre," you greeted in a soft voice that withheld your true feelings. You really didn't want to think too much about seeing him and Senator Morisson's daughter kissing. Sure, there had been a mistletoe, but still ... 

The girl was beautiful and smart. It wasn't hard to imagine him falling for a girl like that. Not to mention that they had been spotted at a local restaurant only a few days ago.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. I just needed to get a bit of space," you quickly told him with a soft smile send his way. He looked unconvinced, but he didn't push you, and for that you were glad. "Sometimes politicians know all too well how to overwhelm you," you stated with a shrug. There were times that it sucked to be the adopted daughter of an important politician. 

"I must admit that is what send me this way as well," he confided with a slightly guilty expression, as if he truly were embarrassed to admit that. You laughed softly, trying to remember to stay focused, to not let your true emotions come through. 

"Then perhaps you should stay for a while. I already got a bit of space and we can't both be gone for too long," you offered as you moved past him. 

"[Name]," he began, reaching out and grabbing your wrist, stopping you from leaving just yet. You blinked at him, unsure why he had suddenly done something so unexpected. 

"Yes?"

"I'm ..., " he trailed off, suddenly extremely uncomfortable. You smiled, finding it amusing to see him so flustered. It wasn't like him at all. 

"Is everything alright, Quatre?" you questioned him, though you couldn't hide your amusement. Maybe he took offense, because he let go of your arm and waved away whatever he wanted to say.

"Never mind."

It was stupid to be saddened about it. Sometimes, though, you couldn't help but fantasize him opening up to you, telling you all about his day or what bothered him.

You had to stop allowing those insane thoughts to entertain you. Nothing good could come of them. You sighed, before returning to the ballroom. In less than a minute, you were once more cornered by senator Donaldson, who seemed more than eager to discuss the renewable energy bill with you. It wasn't a topic you enjoyed conversing about on a night such as this. 

Quatre reentered the room not five minutes later, seemingly distracted by one thing or another. You wished he would confide in you more, so that you could help him deal with whatever seemed to be bothering him. You forced your mind and gaze to focus on Donaldson again when you noticed yet another woman reaching Quatre's side at the same time as he walked beneath that damned mistletoe again. 

"Perhaps you would pleasure me with a dance?"

You turned to find a smiling senator Williams and you instantly felt wary. You managed to offer him a weak smile, knowing all too well what the topic of conversation would be if you agreed. Then again, you really wanted to get out of this discussion as well. 

"Though I'm going to agree with that, don't assume it's because I'm willing to accept your offer," you warned him as you placed your hand in his. "Please excuse me, senator Donaldson."

Senator Williams was more than pleased with your decision. He smirked at you and you suspected the man to try and bargain with you again, regardless of your previous warning. The man had always been too conceited in your opinion. 

"I do wish you would reconsider though," Senator Williams began as a new song began to play and he lead you into the first dance. 

"And why would I?" you questioned. "Or do I need to remind you that I don't share my father's fondness for you."

"Not at all, but marriages aren't necessarily based on fondness." 

You barely managed to hold on to the all too fake smile, your frown more than willing to break through. You knew you had been right about him! 

"Even if that's true, what do you suppose I have to gain with your absurd proposal?"

His smirk grew, his eyes flashing dangerously. 

"I'm sure your father can use more support on his new campaign."

You snorted. "So now you're trying to blackmail me during a charity ball. You sure have sunk low, Michael."

"I'm not blackmailing you."

"Than do tell me what it is you are doing?" you growled out, more than fed up with this man. It was a sad moment when you realized that you couldn't slap that smug smirk of his face without leaving a bad impression on those gathered. You weren't ready for a scandal or to be gossiped about, not yet anyway ... 

"I am a very powerful man, [Name]."

"And a very annoying one as well," you spat out, finally having lost your patience with him. You stepped back, stopping the dance mid-song. 

"Perhaps I can cut in," a gentle voice questioned just as you were about to storm off. You blinked, turned around, and smiled at your rescuer. 

"Of course," Senator Williams stated, his unhappiness at the interruption more than clear. Quatre ignored it though, for which you were extremely grateful. 

"It's rare to see you so upset with someone," Quatre mentioned as you two began dancing. 

"It's rare to meet anyone as annoying as him," you told Quatre honestly. It earned you a chuckle, a sound you loved hearing.

"And why do you think him to be so annoying."

"The man won't accept no for an answer."

"Another political discussion?"

"I wish," you muttered, a deep sigh following those words. You had made your dance partner very curious as to what the actual topic of conversation was. You could see it in his eyes. "It's more like a marriage proposal," you told him honestly. For a brief moment, Quatre faltered in his otherwise perfect dancing, caught completely off guard. 

"You oppose it?" 

"I can't imagine myself being happy with a man like him," you merely answered him.

"And what man would be to your satisfaction?"

It was strange to be holding this conversation with Quatre, even stranger since he seemed genuinely interested in your answer. 

"I don't know. A kind man, one who is genuinely interested in me and what I do." 

"And have you met such a man yet?" 

"I think so," you muttered, slightly pouting. You couldn't believe you were going to reveal this much to him. "He is kind and cares about me, but I doubt if he sees me like I wish he would."

"Why doesn' he?" he pushed, obviously understanding that there was something you weren't saying. He seemed genuinely interested in hearing more about that. You sighed, shook your head, and looked at him seriously. 

"Whatever I might have to say about that matter is not for the ears of many," you simply stated. Quatre nodded his head, understanding your reluctance to share at this specific moment. Balls like these were a perfect ground for gossips to start. "What about you, though?" you couldn't help but ask. 

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I've read an interesting theory in the newspaper the other day."

"And that's all it is, a theory."

"So no love interest for you?" you questioned, his earlier words having made you feel slightly happier. It meant those two woman who had kissed him beneath that mistletoe weren�t what he wanted after all. 

"I didn't say that." 

And now your heart felt heavy once again. You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. 

"Ah, so there is someone. Is she here?" 

You just couldn't help torturing yourself it seemed. 

"Yes." Your gaze moved across those gathered. Which one of those could be the woman he was talking about. "Though I'm sure she hasn't noticed yet how I feel about her."

"Why do you think that? Most women gathered here can't take their eyes of off you," you spoke with conviction, perhaps letting a little too much emotion shine through. He laughed. 

When he calmed down again, he looked you straight in the eyes, and without blushing or even appearing nervous, asked, "Can you?" 

"W-what?"

He smiled, coaxing you improperly closer to him as he continued leading you into the second dance. 

"Can you keep your eyes of off me?" he repeated without hesitance. You still weren't sure what was happening, but before you could begin to comprehend it, you were answering him. 

"No."

His smile grew brighter, a sight that made your heart skip a beat. He leaned forwards slightly, his mouth dangerously close to your ear, but his gaze still capturing your own. He seemed amused. 

"Then perhaps after everyone has returned home, we can discuss how wrong you are in your reasoning."

"I'm wrong?" you sighed out, your voice nearly lost in the sound of the music. 

"Very much so." He finally stopped dancing, curtsied as was proper, and briefly looked at you again. "Because I do care about you like that."

And then he was gone. You were left stupefied, merely standing there, looking at him as he walked away from you. His words were still echoing inside your mind, being reprocessed as you tried to make sense of it all. Had he just confessed to you? You blushed, before coming to one definite decision; you were going to stay like he had suggested and discuss exactly what he had meant. But first, though, there was something else you wanted to do. 

Your eyes focused on the nearest mistletoe, your mind already formulating a plan of action.

~The end ~


	4. 'Tis the season by phoenixrebirth88

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last one I think. I wrote this based on Jordan Spark's 'Christmas Time' as per request. It's not quite as perfect as I had hoped, but it's definitely sappy :)

“Come home, [Name].”

You never answered him, never gave him a clue as to whether or not you were listening to him. He sighed, the sound tearing your heart in two. 

“Come home.”

You knew he was right. You had been gone for so long already, and he had been patient. Could you really ask more from him? 

“I can’t,” you finally whispered. 

“[Name],” he began, but you wouldn’t let him. You weren’t sure how much longer you could hear him plead with you without breaking down or giving in, so you interrupted him before he could get very far. 

“You should stop asking.”

This was what you had both decided on, what he had agreed with. You had needed time, your job offering you the perfect opportunity to travel the world and explore to your heart’s content. He had understood that wish, had let you plunge ahead. But you had come to one conclusion, nothing was the same if he wasn’t there with you. 

Had he ever felt the same whenever he was on the road and you had been waiting for him at home? Had he ever missed you enough to do something about it? You doubted that. It was that doubt that had made you decide to change jobs and travel more, to stop the lonely ache inside of you from consuming you alive. It had helped at first, but eventually, even traveling lost its beauty.

“I know.”

There was something strangely desolate in his voice, something that tugged at you and nearly made you give in. 

“Trowa,” you began, a sigh of your own passing your lips. 

“I’m done asking, [Name],” he told you. You knew what those words meant, and even though your heart broke at hearing them, you silently agreed you had pushed him too far in your search for retribution. 

“I understand”

“Do you?” 

“I can’t ask you to keep waiting for me.”

“That isn’t what I meant.” Now he sounded strangely angry. “It’s time you come home and if you won’t come by yourself, then I will bring you home myself.”

You froze, your eyes widening and your heart skipping a beat. There was something in his voice you hadn’t heard in a very long time, something you had longed to hear for so long already. 

“You … would?” 

You hated how uncertain you sounded. A soft sigh was your only answer, and then, impossible so, you heard his voice wash over you while a shadow fell over your form. You turned, your wide eyes connecting with determined green ones. 

“Trowa?!” Your voice was nothing but a whisper, a nearly silent inquiry if any of this was real or not. 

“I’m not allowing this to continue any longer.” It was a statement, a warning even. He closed his phone, pocketed it, before reaching out towards your own device and repeating his actions. 

“You agreed with this,” you pointed out, suddenly unsure about what was right. 

“I was a fool to do so,” he grumbled, obviously thinking that decision to be a wrong one. Had he finally understood what you wanted from him, what you had been waiting for all along? If so, it meant you could finally put an end to all of this. 

“So you’re going to drag me home?” you pushed, wanting to know if he would really do that. 

“It’s not the same without you there,” he merely pointed out, his fingers caressing your skin as he cupped your cheek. You smiled softly, leaning into the touch. You had missed this, had missed him. 

“I missed you,” you whispered. Trowa didn’t reply, merely leaned in and stole a kiss. 

“Then come home with me.” This time, it wasn’t a question. This time, it was everything you had been waiting for. 

“Home,” you sighed out, leaning against him. His arms wrapped around you, holding you close. It took him a long time to understand what it was you had meant all those months ago, but you were glad he finally understood now. And because he did, you could finally go home to him …

~The end ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Trowa is always on the road as he works for the circus and you became fed up with that (especially around the holidays). So, this year, you changed jobs and were always moving about yourself in the hopes he would realize how it felt to spend the holidays by himself when he had someone he loved on the road. In the end, your plan clearly succeeded =D
> 
> That's it for now though. If there are any requests for a certain pairing or a certain setting, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> Oh, and please let me know what you thought of Trowa's short story =D


End file.
